Pregnant by a Vampire
by Aaliyah9166
Summary: sequel to Love at First..Bite? Bella gets pregnant. Alice is a little jealous that Bella chose Rosalie to be the godmother. what happens when Jacob see Bella again after all these years, and kidnaps her?
1. Guess What

_Authors Note: This is the sequel to Love at first......Bite??_

_Pregnant By a Vampire_

_Bella's POV_

_**Bella:"I can't wait to tell everybody, I think we should call Carlisle and Esme first." Edward shrugged.**_

_**Edward: "Sure, I'll give them a call," I shook my head, and he looked confused " Why not?"**_

_**Bella: "I think we should tell them in person, i'm a little nervous about telling them though. **_

_**Edward: "Why?" I looked away a little embaressed to have to share this with him.**_

_**Bella: " I'm just worried about how Esme and Rosalie will react." Edward chuckled.**_

_**Edward: "Your pregnant by a vampire, and you are worried about how they might feel because they can't conceive as you can?"**_

_**Bella: "Yup," I was being sarcastic "Why should I worry about being pregnant by a vampire?" Edward shrugged**_

_**Edward: "I don't know, but I know its definatley not on a daily basis a human gets pregnant by a vampire."**_

_**Bella: "Do you regret that night on our honeymoon?" He shooked his head**_

_**Edward: "No of course not love, i'm just a little nervous I guess." **_

_**Bella: "Maybe we should get going to Carlisle and Esme's house." I sighed as we walked to his silver volvo and drove 4 miles to where **_

_**Carlisle and Esme lived, in a beutiful green house.**_

_Esme's POV_

_**I heard Edwards familar car engine running and I went to the front door and saw Edward and Bella emerging from the car.**_

_**I swung open the door and I waved to them.**_

_**Esme: "Hi kids, how are you guys doing? I held out my arms and Edward and Bella walked right into them.**_

_**Bella: "We are fine," Edward started smiling, I bekoned for them to come inside and sit down.**_

_**Esme: "Carlisle, the kids are here." Carlisle emerged from his office and came into the living room.**_

_**Carlisle: "Hello, Bella, Edward. How are you guys?" I saw Edward give Bella a nudge and she rose.**_

_**Esme: "Is everything all right?" I was a little worried about what was going on.**_

_**Edward: "Everything is fine, we just have some news to tell you." Edward stood up next to Bella.**_

_**Bella: "I'm pregnant." I stared at the couple dumbfounded and speechless, then I finally found my voice.**_

_**Esme: "Oh my god, congragulations." I hugged Bella, I hope Edward couldn't read my mind and tell I was a little jealous,**_

_**but when I looked over to Edward he shook his head at me, I thought in my head, I can be a little jealous of my daughter in law who has it all**_

_**can't I?**_

_**I saw Edward nod and smile at me and he opened his arms for me to walk into, I felt so old, even though I was young. **_

_**(I'm only a 120 year old vampire)**_

_**Carlisle: "Congragulations, I'm so happy that I am going to be a grandfather." Carlisle pulled Bella into a hug. This was a kodak moment,**_

_**then I heard the doorbell ring, I opened the door and it was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. **_

_**Everyone came into the living room and saw all the comotion.**_

_**Alice: "Whats going on?" she sounded impatient because she didn't see this happening in the future.**_

_**Edward: "Bella is pregnant," Alice, Jasper, and Emmett looked excited, Rosalie on the other hand looked very jealous.**_

_**I guess Bella saw that Rosalie was jealous.**_

_**Bella: "Emmett and Rosalie, I want you guys to be the baby's godparents." Rosalie broke into a smile and hugged Bella.**_

_**Carlisle: "Actually its babies, you and Edward are having twins." Edward looked stunned.**_

_**Edward: "How can you tell?" Carlisle looked at Edward with a smirk.**_

_**Carlisle: "Thats whats making her hair so dry and her ankles are more swollen than if she were having just one."**_

_**I saw Bella's eyes light up, Bella was so lucky she was still human to be able to do all these things.**_

_**Carlisle walked over to me and gave me kiss, I could tell he was overjoyed...**_

_**I also noticed that even though Bella only got pregnant a few weeks ago, she was looking like she had been pregnant for months.....**_

_Edward's POV_

_**I still needed to talk to Carlisle about a human having a child by a vampire, I wanted to make sure it was safe.**_

_**Edward: "Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute," Bella looked up, knowingly. I knew my voice was flat and unemotional**_

_**Carlisle: "Sure Edward." I walked with Carlisle into his office. "So, what is it you want to know Edward?"**_

_**Edward: "I wanted to know if this was safe, Bella being pregnant by a vampire. Could anything go wrong?" Carlisle thought for a minute.**_

_**Carlisle: "Actually it is pretty safe, the worst thing that could possibly happen, is that Bella's pregnancy progresses at a rapid speed and**_

_**she won't be able to deliver two half vampire children." I ran my fingers through my hair.**_

_**Edward: "What if that did happen? How could I help Bella survive delivering them?" Carlisle sat down at his desk and typed a few keys on his computer.**_

_**Carlisle: "Well there is......." I put my hand up to cut him off because I saw my angel standing in the doorway.**_

_**Bella: "Carlisle, do you think you could tell the genders this early since your the best doctor evver." I smiled at that, my father was indeed the best doctor ever.**_

_**Carlisle bekoned for Bella to come in and laydown on the couch, then he took out a mini ultrasound machine. Carlisle put the little remote he had in his had**_

_**over Bella's, now bare, stomach. 10 minutes later he knew.**_

_**Carlisle: "Well, your having two beautiful baby girls." I smiled at the thought of having to little Bella's and my one and only Bella, what a life I thought.**_

_**Bella: "Thanks, I needed to know because Alice and Rosalie are taking me shopping and they wanted to know exactly what the babies were before they,**_

_**just bought stuff." That suprised me, Alice hated to wait.**_

_**Edward: "Why didn't she just get gender nuetral stuff color stuff?" Bella shrugged her shoulders.**_

_**Bella: "You know Alice, precision, precision, precision." I chuckled. I walked over to Bella and gave her a kiss on her forehead.**_

_**Edward: "Have fun love, and be safe." Bella giggled and started out, but turned around.**_

_**Bella: "When have I ever been safe?" she pointed a finger to herself "danger magnet, remember?" I laughed and she left out the room.**_

_**Carlisle: "We can finish this conversation later," Carlisle rose and gave me a hug " I hope you know that babies are alot of responsibillity."**_

_**I sighed, I didn't know but I didn't plan on this, I mean I'm excited and very happy, I'm just worried about Bella after everything Carlisle just told me...**_

_Bella's POV_

_(At the mall (babies department)_

_**Bella: "I like that one," I was pointing to a white crib with pink and brown bedding "I think its perfect, for one of them at least" Alice looked at me.**_

_**Alice: "Are you planning to have them in seperate rooms?" I nodded, that was the plan**_

_**Rosalie: "Since they are twins, I would put them in the same room and have them have the same things." Alice shook her head.**_

_**Alice: "I don't belive **__you __**are giving birth to these children are you,?" Rose shook her head stunned at Alice. "Okay then, Bella is their mother so what she **_

_**decides is best for them." Rosalie gave Alice a cold stare, we started walking but Rosalie stood her ground.**_

_**Rosalie: "I can decide some stuff, I am the godmother." Alice rolled her eyes, I wondered what got into Alice she was usually so cheery.**_

_**Alice: "All that means is that is Bella and Edward die, those kids were stuck with you and Emmett." after Alice had said that she stormed off.**_

_**Bella: "I knew this was a bad idea," I shook my head and sat down on a stool in one of the aisle.**_

_**Rosalie: "What was a bad idea?" I looked at her**_

_**Bella: "No offense, but I told Edward how I knew it would be hard for all of you especially for you Rosalie, since I can tell Emme wants to be a **_

_**dad, but I want to make sure you guys understand, that even though I'm going to give birth to these girls, doesn't mean you won't be as important**_

_**as Edward and I will be in their lives." Rosalie stepped closter to me and crouched and talked to my stomach, I never noticed it before but my stomach **_

_**sure had gotten big in only 2 hours.**_

_**Rosalie: "I think I should go find Alice, you should keep finding stuff you want for them." I nodded and Rosalie left.**_

_**I saw another crib in the store while I was looking, it was purple and brown, I wrote the names of those two cribs I saw down, and decided that I was just going**_

_**to go back to Carlisle and Esme's house...**_

_( 30 minutes later)_

_**I was walking up the stairs to Edwards old bedroom and I sat down on his couch, he must have figured I was up here 'cause two minutes**_

_**later Edward was sitting right next to me. I cuddled myself against his chest and he kissed my forhead.**_

_**Edward: "We should think of names for our little girls." I thought for a minute.**_

_**Bella: "You pick a name for one, and i'll name the other one okay?" He thought for a minute.**_

_**Edward: "I would like to name one of them, Isabel Maria Cullen." I smiled and I kissed him on the lips.**_

_**Bella: "Thats beautiful Edward, I love it." He smiled like he just won the lottery, he held me tighter.**_

_**Edward: "Okay so whats the name for our other child?"**_

_**Bella: "Okay it is Elizabeth Anne Cullen." he gave me a quick peck on the lips.**_

_**Edward: "Its an amazing name.**_

_Authors note: I would love ideas for the second chapter thanks :)_


	2. The appointment

_Authors Note: This is where we left of_

_Pregnant By a Vampire_

_Edward: "Okay so whats the name for our other child?"_

_Bella: "Okay it is Elizabeth Anne Cullen." he gave me a quick peck on the lips._

_Edward: "Its an amazing name"_

_Bella's POV_

_**I turned over on my side and I saw Edward there sleeping peacfully, I didn't want to wake him but I had a ultra sound today,**_

_**and I didn't know if he wanted to come or not. I got up and went into the bathroom to have a "human moment".**_

_**After that I grabbed my purse of the nightstand in the bedroom and went downstairs, I decided to write Edward a note.**_

_Edward-_

_Hey, I was just letting you know I would be at the doctors today_

_its my Ultrasound appiontment and I didn't want to wake you up_

_so I will see you at 2:30, _

_Love, _

_Bella .C :)_

_**I was about to pin the note to the bulletin board ( i don't even know why Esme has that in the kitchen) but I heard a noise behind me,**_

_**I spun around and saw Jasper standing there, he looed bewildered by my presence, I mean me and Jasper where friends don't get me wrong, its just**_

_**he still isn't sure if he could be around me without thinking about attacking me on the spot, he waved to me.**_

_**Jasper: "Morning Bella, where you running off to eh?" I smiled.**_

_**Bella: "I have an ultrasound," I patted my stomach " Its about time to see how big these girls are getting." he looked amused**_

_**Jasper: "Ahh twin girls, I bet Edwards excited." I thought about it, I hoped he was excited.**_

_**Bella: "Yeah he sure is." i lied, i shifted uncomfortabley to the left, I guess Jasper heard the uneasiness in my voice, he came around over to me and pulled**_

_**me into a hug.**_

_**Jasper: "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset," he was quiet for about 5 minutes then he said "do you mind if I came with you to your ultrasound, I have never**_

_**been to one?" I nodded my head and me and Jasper walked to the car, but not before I added on to the note.**_

_P.S Jasper is with me so I will be safe :)_

_(20 minutes later)_

_**Jasper walked right beside me to the doctors office, we walked up to the receptionist.**_

_**Bella: "Hi, My name is Bella Cullen, I have a ultra sound appointment." the receptionist, who was chewing gum, rolled her eyes**_

_**Receptionist: Okay Isabella," she looked in my eyes after she said Isabella " Dr. Yorkie is in room 209 waiting for you."**_

_**Jasper and I walked to room 209 and I opened the door to find Eric Yorkie is my doctor.**_

_**Eric had is back to me but he waved us in.**_

_**Eric: "Hello Isabella," he turned around and when he saw me he was shocked "Bella...Bella Swan?" I laughed**_

_**Bella: "Actually its Cullen now," I walked over and gave Eric a hug, "gosh its been ages."**_

_**Eric: "Yeah it has, so," he looked at Jasper "who is this?"**_

_**Bella: "This is my brother in law, Jasper Cullen." Eric stuck out his hand and Jasper grasped his with a very strong grip, but it didn't bother Eric one bit.**_

_**Jasper: "Nice to see you again Eric." Eric just smiled.**_

_**Eric: "So, lets take a look at your babies, shall we?" I laughed at Erics sing-song voice he usually used on girls.**_

_**Eric led me to a little hospital bed and I laid down, then he lifted my shirt up (not all the way cause Jasper would have kicked his butt for messing with his little**_

_**sister) and put cold, blue, watery gel on my stomach and then he put the remote on there trying to find the baies.**_

_**Eric: "Ahh there are the two precious angels." Jasper sprung with enthusiasm, walked over to get a better view.**_

_**Jasper: "Wow, thats really amazing." I had to laugh at Jaspers enthusiasm.**_

_(1 hour later)_

_**Jasper and I were about to walk into the front door when Esme swung the door open looking like she had just seen a ghost.**_

_**Esme: "OH MY GOD THANK GOD YOU TWO ARE OKAY," she pulled me and Jasper into a hug.**_

_**Alice show up behind Esme, her eyes bloodshot red.**_

_**Alice: "You guys didnt hear?" she ran into Jaspers arms, after Esme finally let go. Then came Edward and he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.**_

_**Edward: "Bella, I don't know how to say this.." he kissed my forhead. I didn't get why everyone was so stunned I finally had to put my foot down.**_

_**Bella: "Just tell me Edward............" I didn't know if I really wanted to know.**_

_**Edward: "Bella...there has been a werewolf attack" I nearly fainted, I knew why they were being like this, they all knew exactly what my "best friend" is.**_

_**I knew they, thought..i mean know that it was Jacob.**_

_**Bella: "How...do..d..yo..you know it was.............jacob." i choked on his name.**_

_**Edward pulled out a tuff of reddish brown hair, the same color i had seen on Jacob when he turned to a werewolf to fight paul.**_

_**The only word that went through my mind was..**_

_**Jacob...**_


	3. Jacob

**Authors Note:**

**This is where we left off**

_The only word that went through my mind was.._

_Jacob..._

_Bella's POV_

**I didn't understand, why would Jacob start killing people? I decided to ask**

**Bella: "Why woul he....kill people?" Edward ran the back of his hand over my cheek**

**Edward: "There is only one thing he is after..." I felt sick, I knew what his answer would be, but I just had to ask.**

**Bella: "What is he after??" Edward looked me in my eyes.**

**Edward: "Bella he is after you, and Alice had a vision..that he was going to kill me to get to you.." I shook my head in protest**

**Bella: "He could never kill you, your stronger and faster and..and.." I broke down right there because I knew that if Jacob had his pack when he**

**came to kill Edward he wouldn't stand a chance, then all of a sudden Emmett comes up on the side of me and pulls me out of Edwards hold and hugs me.**

**Emmett: "I was so worried about you and Jasper." he squeezed me tighter.**

**Bella: "Em..c..an't....br..eathe." he put me down and shrugged. Then he pointed his finger at me like i had done something bad.**

**Emmett: "Next time you go out come home when you say your coming home, in your note you said you would be back a 2:30, you guys came home at 1:00,**

**next come home at the RIGHT time." I laughed at Emmett, he was "slow" at times, then I turned around and headed into the house when I felt a hand grab**

**my wrist, I spun around and saw Edward standing there.**

**Edward: "Do you have anywhere else to go today?" I thought about it for a minute.**

**Bella: "Actually yes, I have to go pick up my dress from the dry cleaners, I have to go to the supermarket, and I have to go by Charlie's house." Edward**

**looked a little upset when he heard about all the things I HAVE to do today.**

**Edward: "Can you do all that tomorrow? Just to be safe?" I nodded, Charlie could wait another day without know I was pregnant.**

**Bella: "Sure..now..um..coul you let my wrist go before you bruise it." he let go of my wrist and looked apologetic, my wrist was kind of red.**

**Alice: "What did that doctor say?" **

**Bella: "Nothing really, it was just an ultrasound, Jasper was very excited." Jasper chuckled and Emmett rolled his eyes**

**Jasper: "What I have never been to a ultra sound appointment before." Emmett shook his head.**

**Emmett: "Neither have I." He looked sad.**

**Edward: "What about your one and only love?" he said jokingly**

**Bella: "Well maybe all three of you can go to me appointment next week." Emmett cheered, Rosalie looked very upset.**

**Rosalie: "Whatever," she glared at me then stomped away into the house, Emmett shrugged then followed after her. Esme and Carlisle gave me a kiss on**

**the cheek and went inside, then Jasper and Alice went into the forest to go hunting. I walked into the house and decided to check my emails..when I got to **

**the computer I looked at the list of my emails**

_Emails_

_From: MOM_

_From: MOM_

_From: MOM_

_From: MOM_

_From: DAD_

_From: EMILY_

_From: JACOB._

_**I clicked on the one from Emily first.**_

_Dear Bella,_

_Its me Emily and Sam, we needed to warn you about Jacob. He is really pissed that you choose Edward, _

_and he said, and I qoute "I will get revenge on way or another._

_We thought you should know so you can be safe okay? Because even though you want to be with Edward_

_Sam and I still love you like our own child._

_Love Emily_

_**I saved the email just in case I needed it for evidence one day and I decided to move on to Jacobs letter.......**_

_Dear Bella,_

_You broke my heart, so its time to pay, I will get revenge for all the pain_

_and regret you cost me, even if it means taking away your true love, or_

_maybe even..taking away Charlie..._

_Jacob._

_**I pushed myself away from the computer and ran out the front door.**_

_**Edward must have been near me because he caught up with me and spun me around,**_

_**Edward: "Hey, where are you going in such a rush?" I pushed his arms off of me.**_

_**Bella: "I have to go, I have to get to Charlie," and I started to turn around but he grabbed me and held me close to him.**_

_**Edward: "Tell me whats going on," his voice was hard,**_

_**Bella: "Jacob..hes going to hurt my dad to get to me." He looked at me confused**_

_**Edward: "How do you know that?" the look on my face gave it away. "He contacted you Bella?"**_

_**I just nodded and Edward let me go and got into his car, I ran over to his window,**_

_**Bella: "Where are you going?" I felt the tears swell into my eyes. I knew he was going to do something crazy, he leaned out the window and kissed me,**_

_**Edward: "I'm going to end this," and with that he drove off and left me crying in the driveway......**_


	4. I'll deal with this

**Authors Note: **

**I need some ideas for the next chapter, feel free to send me some of**

**your great ideas.**


	5. Caught

_Edwards POV_

_**I was driving as fast as I can to get to Charlie's house. I know its a stupid thing to do but I pulled my phone out and called Alice.**_

_"Alice," I breathed into the phone,_

_"EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GOING AFTER JAKE??"__**she screamed, I sighed,as I made a left arriving in forks,**_

_**Bella must have told Alice already**_

_"One, I'm going to check on charlie because the son of a bitch Jacob threatened to hurt Charlie and second, I'm not going after Jacob....yet" __**I heard Bella sobbing in**_

_**the backround. **_

_"Edward, don't do this, he could hurt you bad..werewolves are just a bit stronger than vampires..please..Bella needs you.." __** I can't believe she played the "Bella needs **_

_**me" card.**_

_"Alice, I can't do this now, I'm nearly at Charlies house and I need to make up an excuse for my visit, unless Jake got to him already." __**Alice sighed**_

_"Okay, go ahead, but pelase don't go after Jake..at least not until I get Emmett and Jasper to help you." __**I gripped the steering wheel tighter, afraid that if I wait for Jasper**_

_**and Emmett, Jacob would have the oppurtunity to get Bella...but I knew trying to convince this little pixie, I can handle it..was one in a million.**_

_"Fine!," __**I yelled and I hung up the phone and tossed it on the passenger side of the car. I looked up through my windshield and saw the house that Bella**_

_**used to live in, I smiled at the thought but as I drove closer, my smile disapeared. I hit the brakes and stared at the house, the front door was wide open.**_

_**I got out of my car and walked up to the house and stood on the porch, I looked down and saw red liquid on the cement, I didn't know what it was, but I bent down and smelt it**_

_**and the realization hit me, I grew stiff as I stared inside the house, there was a trail of the red liquid. It wasn't paint or anything like it, It was Charlie's blood..**_

_(Esme and Carlisle house)_

_Bella's POV_

_**I was sitting on Alice's bed as she paced the room back and forth, I was getting dizzy just watching her. Finally she stopped, and stood perfectly still staring into space.**_

_**"Alice," I said standing up "Whats wrong?" when she just stood there and didn't answer, I realized she was having a vision, I walked over to he and grabbed her shoulders.**_

_**"Tell me what you see?" I shook her a little then her eyes fluttered and she was back..**_

_**"I..I saw Charlie...he was tied up in a dark room in your house, then I saw Edward and Jacob fighting, and Jacob...he..he killed Edward." she said and she looked at me to see **_

_**my reaction to that. I backed away from her and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor slowly, trying to comprehend what I had just heard, there is a 50 percent **_

_**chance that Edward could be in danger, but there is another 50 percent that he is going to get to Charlie and they would be safe. I smiled at the thought, Edward and Charlie**_

_**coming here and giving me a big hug and Edward telling me everything was going to be all right, I guess Elizabeth and and Isabel knew how unhappy I was right now because**_

_**they started kicking like crazy, I patted my stomache and Alice walked over to me and sat down, she pulled me into a hug and mumbled comfort words to me until I heard **_

_**a familiar ringtone..**_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_**I stood up and grabbed my phone and I checked the caller ID, it was Edward.**_

_Bella: "Edward?" __**I was eager to hear his voice, to tell me everything was okay, to tell me he misses his girls, to tell me he loves me**_

_Edward: "Bella, It's bad, there is is blood every where, blood from your father." __** the words hit me like a punch.**_

_Bella: "He's dead?" __**I hoped he would say no, that he would say that everything was fine and it was Jacob's blood he saw..**_

_Edward: "I don't know yet but Allice said she was going to send Jasper and Emmett over, so I should probably go so she could call them on this phone." _

_Bella: "Okay,....I love you Edward." _

_Edward: "I love you to, beautiful." __** and I heard a "click" on the other end of the line, I held the phone out to Alice and told her she should call Jasper and Emmett to help **_

_**Edward. I walked downstairs and turned on the T.V, I wasn't really watching it, I was thinking about my father, I couldn't live knowing I caused his death.**_

_**But I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alice, Esme, and Carlise came down stairs. I turned my head to look at them.**_

_**"Bella, Esme and Alice are going to come with me to talk to Sam Uley and Emily Uley, about Jacob and the situation." Carlisle said as he grabbed his jacket "We should be **_

_**back soon, be safe Bella, try not to open the door for just anyone." and with that they all left out the door. I stood up and was halfway to the bedroom when I **_

_**heard the door being kicked open, I spun around and saw Jacob standing there grinning with a cloth and a bottle of chloroform.**_

_**"Hello Isabella," I looked behind me and thought of the chances of me running up the stairs and locking the bedroom door, I looked back a Jacob and he stood**_

_**there smiling, my chances of escaping were slim to none, but I decided to at least try, on my right was a flower pot made of glass, I snagged it and chucked it**_

_**at Jacob and turned an ran. I didn't know if I hit him or not, but I didn't hear him come after me so I ran into the bedroom and shut the door and locked it**_

_**behind me, I ran to the night stand and grabbed my cell phone and started to dial Edwards number when I felt a pair of really strong arms grab my waist**_

_**and I felt a wet rag put on my nose and I felt like I was going to pass out, my last thoughts were I love you Edward, then everything went black.....**_

_Alice's POV_

_(3 hours later)_

_**I'm so glad we got that cleared up with Sam and Emily, they had no part in Jacobs plan to kill Charlie and Edward to get to Bella, but I was still pissed that**_

_**they didn't warn us of the plan. But that didn't matter, we just needed to get back to Bella before something happened, I walked to Esme's car and got in the **_

_**back seat while Carlisle drove and Esme got in the passenger's seat. **_

_**"How long until we get home?" I asked, I was really worried about leaving Bella all alone, and if something happened to her Edward would kill me.**_

_**Carlisle turned his head around to look at me, "About 10 more minutes, if something was going to happen to Bella you would have already saw it Alice" he**_

_**said trying to reasure me. 10 minutes later we were puling into the drive way and after Carlisle parked I jumped out the car and ran into the house once I saw **_

_**that the front door was left open, I ran around frantically calling Bella's name and looking for her. I ran up the stairs to the bedroom and saw her phone was**_

_**still on the nightstand, I looked around the room and some hair caught my eye, I bent down to pick it up and realized it was Jacobs hair....**_


	6. Hurt

_Bella's POV_

**I felt a chill running down my spine and my eyes shot open, I looked around but I couldn't see much on account I was in a pitch dark room. I tried to scream but**

**it just came out like "MPPPHMHM" I realized I was gagged. All of a sudden bright lights flickered and I looked around and saw I was in a freaking warehouse.**

**I saw Jacob standing by the door, he was smiling and waving a white, paper bag at me. "Hello Isabella," he walked closer to me and waved the paper bag in my**

**face "I brought you some lunch, I hope you don't mind." he smiled a evil smile as he took the gag off my mouth but once he did I screamed**

**like I was on fire, and all of a sudden I felt his fist slam into my face, I winced at the pain, my fucking face stung like hell. "Now now Bella, I **

**won't let you eat if you scream" he said to me like I was a child. "I don't want to eat that shit, you probably poisoned it." I spat back at him **

**and he slapped me, he clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth. "Isabella, you are to pretty to have such a dirty mouth." he stroked my **

**red-as-an-apple cheek as tears spilled out of my eyes. "When did you become the evil bastard that you are right now?" I asked, he used to **

**be such a good guy and he was my best friend. "Are you really asking that question Bella? You don't know why I am doing this?" I shook my **

**head. "God when did you become so damn naive." he said to me "I loved you Bella, you don't know how fucking much I loved you, but you **

**left me for that damn blood-sucker and get knocked up by him" he said gesturing to my stomach which was getting really big. He cupped my **

**face in both his hands and kissed me roughly, he stuck his tongue into my mouth but as soon it was in their I bit down He jumped back and **

**then he punched me in my face repeatedly until I finally blacked out....**

_Alice's POV_

**I ran downstairs to tell them the news of Bella's disappearance, but no one was around. I decided to call Edward....he's going to kill me.**

_"Hello." _**I heard him say. I built up all my courage to tell him the love of his life was going..just like that.**

_"Hey Edward, its Alice." _**I said glumly. he must have knew something was wrong because he started to freak out.**

_"ALICE IS EVERYTHING OK? ARE MOM AND DAD OKAY? IS BELLA SAFE?" _**he yelled into the phone**.

_"Well no to the first one, yes to the second one...and no to the last one."_** I cried into the phone.**

_"Where is Bella?"_ **I barley heard him because he was whispering**.

_"J..Jacob..he has her__**" **_**I heard something slam, i'm guessing he threw something at the wall**

_"Did you "see" where she might be?" _**he asked.**

_"Nn..no not...yet" _**I said quietly. I think he is going to do something crazy. I heard a *click* on the other end of the phone, and my unsure statement just became**

**a fact. I know he is going to do something crazy..**

_Edward's POV_

**I threw the phone down on the floor and continued my search for Charlie. I searched this whole house but didn't find him, **

**It was time to start looking for Bella, but as soon as I was out the front door a huge wolf with silver fur pounced on me, I kicked him off**

**of me, but he took my leg into his mouth and drug me off somewhere..**

**(30 minutes later)**

**My hands were tied together, but they left me legs untied, I was also gag-free. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see Charlie, he is all bloody and tied up in**

**the corner, I'm guessing he is unconscious. I stood up and looked at my surroundings, it looked like I was in a basement. Right in front of me there was a furnace**

**and a washer and dryer, on my left were stairs that led to a door, on my right was a medium sized window right beside Charlie. I walked up the stairs and tried**

**the door, but it was locked. I lifted my left foot and kicked the door down and it went flying across the room, I ripped my hands apart from the rope they were**

**binded by, and it snapped in pieces. Now that I was free I turned around and ran to Charlie, as I checked the damage, my nose twitched at my discovery. Charlie**

**was bloody all over, I backed up and pinched the bridge of my nose, I was scared that I didn't have the will power to keep from killing Charlie. All of a sudden**

**I heard someone knock on the wall, I spun around and saw Paul leaning against the wall, just above the stairs. "Oh, I see you gotten out of your binds." he said**

**unsurprised, "I didn't think someone as smart as you would put ropes on a vampire," I shot back, he just stepped down the stairs and walked directly **

**past me to Charlie, "I bet it is really hard, to try not and kill your wife's father because of your....lack of will power." he said bending down to remove Charlies**

**gag. "Where is Bella?" I asked, furious now, he just chuckled,**

**"Your little whore is with Jacob, I think she is still alive...he wanted her to be killed....slowly." he said with a smirk**

**I couldn't take it anymore I lunged at him and he stumbled backwards, hitting his head against the wall.**

**The bow knocked him unconscious, I felt a breeze and I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper behind me.**

**"We have to kill him, tear him apart and burn the pieces." Emmett said, I just nodded in agreement. But I noticed Emmett and Jasper's eyes go black as soon as **

**they smelt Charlie's blood and before I knew what was happening Jasper lunged for Charlie...**


End file.
